The Next Generation
by Hared
Summary: The next generation of witches are starting to come into their power as Cordelia ascends to the Supremacy. The teaching of this generation of witches has been left to three and it is up to Zoe and Queenie to seek out more witches and warlocks who are willing to teach them. Slight AU where Fiona isn't sent to hell, instead her soul is trapped in the school with Myrtle.
1. The Supreme

A/N: Hey! So my mind can't not let me write this because I am just too curious as to what happens after the finale! I don't have concrete plans as to what is going to happen, but I have general things that I want to accomplish and things get tied up that I would have like to see get tied up in the show!

That's about it! Enjoy and you should Review to tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"You're looking at her." Queenie says.<p>

Cordelia beams from ear to ear, for the first time in a very long time she actually feels confident. There is no one to bring her down from the feeling she is having. It is pure euphoria.

"Time for bed girls." She announces. "We have many things to discuss tomorrow." She dismisses the girls and steps down from the stairs. She stands off the side, next to her council.

"How are we going to keep taking girls?" Zoe asks. "There are hundreds of emails and so many calls I can't even begin to answer them all."

"We will find a way," Cordelia says hopefully. The new girls walk by and up the stairs. These are the exceptional girls, the ones that showed extreme abilities to the council and supreme.

"We can't possibly teach them all, just us three," Queenie speculates as the last few girls make their way up the stairs. "Don't get me wrong Cordelia, I want to stay but as a council member I can't help but feel I have purposes elsewhere."

"You're right Queenie." She leads them into the living room.

"But we can stay for now." Zoe throws a word in.

"No, you can't." Cordelia shakes her head.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asks.

"Tomorrow is a new day girls." She says, "And as my council I must insist that you go in search of teachers for me." She looks at them both, "I have contacts, not of them are witches, but they'll do until our numbers are up to level where we are more stable without the help of warlocks." She says the last word as if someone has force-fed her poison.

"Of course," Zoe says, "We'll leave tomorrow and well get as many witched and warlocks as we can."

"What's wrong with warlocks?" Queenie. "I saw that face girl." She comments.

"Warlocks aren't like witches," She says, "Warlocks tend to live alone, they don't band together like witches. There are no warlock covens."

"How do you think we are going to convince one of them to come here and join a coven?" Queenie says doubtfully.

"You have to figure that one out." She says. "I know you can do it though. Impress me, this is your first act as the council, make it memorable."

"We won't disappoint you, I promise." Zoe says. Queenie nods.

"You need rest, it's been a long few weeks." Cordelia comments. They all make their way to the stairs, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow," she glees. They reach Cordelia's room and Zoe grabs Cordelia arm

"Night Queenie." Zoe calls as she walks towards her own room.

"Are you okay?" Zoe whispers.

"Of course Cordelia mutters back, "It's a good time in the coven, I have never been able to say that in all of my life." She looks truly happy, but Zoe can see under the layer of happiness.

"I'm around until tomorrow if you need anything." Zoe's hand lingers on her shoulder. "I'll talk about anything you want to talk about."

"Good night Zoe." Cordelia says firmly. "I'll see you in the morning." Zoe watches as Cordelia enters her room.

"Hey." Zoe whips around. There is a girl standing there. "Where is the bathroom?" She asks. Zoe stands there, her mount open. "Thanks." She smiles and walks away.

Inside her room Cordelia is lying on the bed and starting the ceiling. "You need to let your girls know that you mean business." A voice says. Cordelia closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Oh, be quiet." Another voice says. "She's the supreme, she knows what she is doing!"

"Oh will you shut up!" Cordelia yells and sits up. Her mother is on the left and Myrtle is on the right. "Leave me alone!" They are both gone and she slams her body down on the body. She groans and covers her eyes. "Leave me alone." She whispers as she drifts off into a restless slumber.


	2. Gatherings and Goodbyes

It's the first day of school!

Review if you like! I'll have a new chapter up ASAP and the story will start speeding up after this chapter, i promise!

* * *

><p>"Cordeila, dear." Cordelia wakes with a start.<p>

She shakes her head and looks around, slightly dazed. Myrtle is standing beside her in all her glory. She is wearing the same red dress that she was burned at the stake in. "What it is?" She mumbles.

"Some of the girls have already woken and the majority of them will follow." She comments, "I think it would be best if you were to greet them as they exited their rooms, it is a stressful day for these young witches after all."

"They aren't going to be greeted when they wake up in the real world." Fiona says on the opposite side of the bed, "They have to learn to deal with their own stresses, this isn't Hogwarts."

Myrtle open her to argue but Cordelia throws up her arms, "Enough she yells," She throws her legs off of the bed and stands up. Both of the women are now gone. She breathes a sigh of relief and heads to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes and a much-needed shower later Cordelia is standing in the kitchen as the girls slowly stream in. "No magic at the table girls!" she calls over the general mutter as she catches a girl levitating her plate.

The girl grimaces and lets the plate fall onto the table. The new maid is turning out plates of food as girls arrive. The generous donations of many of girl's families now keep the school with an adequate staff. Though Cordelia didn't particularly want the help, some of the families insisted on it. And since she only had one butler before she figured that she would take it.

"Cordelia," Zoe comes into the room, followed closely by Queenie, "Good morning." She greets her.

"I know you are anxious to leave girls but I would like you to stay for the first gathering, help me," She says, "You know more than me what it is like being a first generation witch, just like the majority of these girls."

"We'd be honored." Zoe says.

"Yeah." Queenie agrees, "After a little breakfast of course." She smiles. Cordelia nods stiffly.

It's been many years since Cordelia has seen so many Witches in the same room. She herself attended the school there were only 9 other witches living there with her. By the time she took over there weren't any left.

"It's nice to see all of your smiling faces." Cordelia says. She looks around at all the young girls sitting around the room; on the floor or on any surface they can fit. "I have a few things to say and then I'll will open the floor to questions."

"We are witches," She starts the speech she has been thinking of since she took over the school. She has modified it over the years to accommodate the number of girls, "We are strong and we will flourish. My purpose has evolved over he years from teaching you all to hide your powers and control them to just controlling them. It's very important that you learn to live in a world where magic is looked down. You will learn what powers you have while you are here and how to control those powers."

"It is also very important that I instill in you a sense of community," She continues, "We are all different here, we all come from different backgrounds," She looks around the room at all of the faces starting at her, "But we all have a shared heritage. We are all sisters and we must create strong bonds or this coven will fall apart, I have seen it happen. This is my duty as your supreme, to try and do better than my predecessor."

"Anything to add girls?" She looks to her left and to her right, to her council.

"Zoe and I are the council, we have the power to punish." Queenie says.

"There are rules," Zoe adds, "They are basic, like don't kill another witch, and if you follow them we wont have a problem."

"We have had too many death recently." Cordelia agrees, "rules will keep this coven together."

A hand slowly rises in the back of the room.

"Yes?" Cordelia questions.

"How are witches punished?" The girl asks.

"They are burned at the stake." Queenie answers.

"Seriously?" I girl in the front exclaims, "That seems so archaic."

"And stereotypical!" Another girl adds.

"Don't do anything wrong and you wont have to be burned." Cordelia says bluntly. "Let's move on." She says. "Any other questions?"

A girl raises her hand. "Why aren't any of my family witches?" She asks, "Aren't you the daughter if a witch?" She asks Cordelia.

"My mom wasn't a witch either." Zoe says, "My grandma was, it tends to skip generations. You have at least one person in your family that is a witch, or a warlock I guess." She shrugs.

"Thank you Zoe." Cordelia says. "Another?" She looks over the crowd. "Yes?" She points in the back. She recognizes the girl as the one who had asked what a supreme was.

"How is a Supreme discovered?" She asks.

"Why do you ask?" Cordelia straightens her back to see the girl a little better.

"I think I might be one." She says.

"You don't know that," Queeine says before Cordelia can open her mouth, "There is only one Supreme, and it's Cordelia."

"She just rose into her Supremacy," Zoe says, "Her successor wouldn't know yet." The girl rolls her eyes.

"Next Question?" Cordelia moves on. She tries to forget what the girl said but her face is burned in her mind.

* * *

><p>"There are all the witches and warlocks that I know." Cordelia says, "The ones that aren't dead anyway." She gives Zoe an address book. "There are the last known locations of them, I have already contacted Stevie Nicks, but she is too busy with her music career to help. Though she would love to."<p>

Zoe flips through the book, "I didn't think that there would be this many." She comments.

"A lot of them are in hiding," She says, "They got jobs and were forced to suppress their magic."

"You want us to get these people to out themselves?" Queenie asks skeptically.

"I know you can do it, I have faith in you," She utters, "Or I wouldn't have asked you to be my council."

"What are you going to do until we can find someone?" Zoe asks. "You're here all alone."

"I don't know just quite yet." She admits, "be fast and I wont have to figure it out." She grabs both of their shoulders, "It's time to prove to me how well I taught you."

"You taught us well." Zoe says.

"We'll make you proud." Queenie says. "We better get going if we are going to visit all these people." She smiles.

"Goodbye for now." Cordelia gives them both a hug. "Good luck." She adds. They both wave and disappear.


End file.
